<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Knew Love Like This Before by ficbredeamor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359924">Never Knew Love Like This Before</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbredeamor/pseuds/ficbredeamor'>ficbredeamor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Duran Duran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bedroom Sex, F/M, Fluff, Hotels, Love, Romance, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbredeamor/pseuds/ficbredeamor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a sold out show in Miami, Florida, Elena, a famous singer, enters the hotel and encounters her love of her life, after not seeing him for months and having a romantic evening with each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roger Taylor (Duran Duran)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Knew Love Like This Before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from the song by Stephanie Mills</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the night of the concert that Elena had finished. Sold out in Miami, Florida with 70,000+ fans cheering her on all the way to her hotel. </p><p>Sweating with adrenaline running through her body, she is blessed to be proud of what she is done.</p><p>Her bodyguard was with her and the limo driver had opened the passenger door to let her out and both of them got into her hotel surrounded by her fans waiting.</p><p>She had enough of the madness and mayhem so she needed a plenty of rest.</p><p>Roger was waiting with his band, Duran Duran and Elena didn't knew that they were going to spend the night here due to their show the following night. </p><p>She saw him and says, "Roger what are you doing here? I thought you're going to be in Lakeland for tomorrow's show."</p><p>"Well you're wrong, it's in Hollywood, Florida, at the Spotatorium."</p><p>"Oh. Haha. Well I'm stupid.", says Elena </p><p>Elena checks into her room while Rog is behind her.</p><p>"Hey, I thought you're going to your room"</p><p>"Sadly, they only have room for two members each so I have to share a room with you." </p><p>"Oh, ok", Elena smiles and opens the door, which says 182 </p><p>They left their bags on the side of the room and both lay down on the bed. </p><p>Elena and Rog both stare at each other and Elena says, "Hey, you feel like lonely when I'm away from ya?"</p><p>"Sometimes because since the guys have some girls to be with and I'm the only one without a girl to be with since I'm that average." </p><p>Elena laughs. "You're not that average. You're like the most beautiful man I had in my life and I really do miss you in fact. I want to be with you on my side."</p><p>Rog smiles. "I really love you and I do miss you."</p><p>Both Rog and Elena sit up slowly leaning down to have their lips touched gently to each other. </p><p>It starts off soft but later it becomes passionate. </p><p>Heat and passion collide together with hearts beating simultaneously.</p><p>Roger lets his left hand on to Elena's sweaty shirt, which is under her black leather jacket.</p><p>She takes the jacket off onto the floor and let Roger slowly take off her white shirt, exposing her cleavage under her bra. </p><p>Roger sighs when he sees them and gently kisses both of them, which let Elena a soft moan.</p><p>He kisses Elena on the lips and while doing it, he unclaps her bra and let's out her breasts, which he squeezes it very softly. </p><p>He trails his kisses down to her breasts gently and later down to where her white and black puffy skirt is. </p><p>"Wait." Roger lets go of Elena and says, "I know we really wanted to do this but I hear fans screaming outside."</p><p>"Rog, we're in the other side of the hotel, the fans are looking at the front side so we have time for ourselves.", Elena says.</p><p>"Ok, shall we?" </p><p>"Yes.", Elena smirked</p><p>Both leaning down kissing passionately and later Rog took off his own shirt, which made Elena blush down deep red. </p><p>Rog then took off his trousers and Elena finally takes off her skirt.</p><p>"Oh, Elena, why are you so beautiful deep down. Just wanted you from the inside out."</p><p>"Me too, my sweet bubba."</p><p>Roger kisses her deep and trails through her body way down to her private parts, which Rog takes off her panties.</p><p>Roger's mouth began to water and starts licking deep inside her. </p><p>Elena begins to moan very softly.</p><p>As he reaches to her climax, Elena deeply moans and it becomes very soft.</p><p>Elena lifts up her body and faces Roger and kisses him slowly.</p><p>"Now let me take care of you.", she smirks </p><p>Elena kisses Roger's neck and sucks down to his nipples on his chest. </p><p>He moans deeply and his hands are on her lower back. </p><p>She trails her kisses passed his stomach and later onto the lower torso. </p><p>She takes off his briefs and kisses his member and licks the tip.</p><p>She looks at him and says, "Are you very comfortable about this?"</p><p>"Oh yes and please take my breath away", Roger pleases.</p><p>She smiles and inserts her mouth onto his member and starts to go in and out.</p><p>Roger moans like no drummer has done deep down before. </p><p>The beats of her thrusts sounds like when he performs on stage in front of the fans, getting a hard on.</p><p>She's the perfect beat to his rhythm.</p><p>Elena let's out the flesh of his and goes straight deep down to him and kiss deeply.</p><p>"Elena?"</p><p>"Yes, bubs?"</p><p>"I know it's hard to say this but... will you come with me on tour.... after your shows are done?"</p><p>She thinks and responds, "Rog, I really do want to go with ya, but I'm worried about missing my fans and you know, what if they knew about us going out together?"</p><p>His hand is on her face and strokes it. He says, "I know it will be hard, but we have security, especially Cookie and Jackie (Elena's bodyguard) because they are very good people and we respect them a lot."</p><p>Elena looks worried and Rog smiles.</p><p>"Don't worry, it will be ok. I'll take care of you."</p><p>Elena smiles and says, "Ok bubs, I'll go with you but first.."</p><p>Elena kisses Rog and lifts up her body to the middle of his torso and chest and pulls his member preparing to enter herself inside. </p><p>"Rog, you have a spare condom since you know?</p><p>He gives the condom to her and puts it onto his member. </p><p>"Ready?"</p><p>"Oh yes I am."</p><p>Elena smiles and let's herself into him and squeals a little.</p><p>"You ok?"</p><p>"Yeah, just a little pain that's all."</p><p>She starts to move up and down repeatedly and both begin to moan softly and smoothly. </p><p>The sounds of the motion are the beats of the rhythm and knowingly that Elena is the one for him. </p><p>While still thrusting, Elena lifts up Rog and kisses him deeply. </p><p>A smooth touch heals the wounds of the body that no one can but her. </p><p>While the climax is reached to its point, they both let go of each other, the condom is thrown out and both faced side to side, smiling at each other. </p><p>A cuddle at the night eases the tension as if the two love birds hold on to each other as a doze comes upon them.</p><p>"I never felt love like this since we first saw each other and a few times that we did this", says Elena</p><p>"This is much better than the previous ones, except for the one in Sri Lanka and Montserrat because there are part of my top three."</p><p>Elena giggles and lays down on Rog's chest, circling with her fingers though the chest hair.</p><p>"Roger, I love you very much and I'll never leave you."</p><p>"I love you too Elena and I'll always be in you heart."</p><p>They both dozed off in a beautiful slumber and the rest is history. </p><p>The End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might do a RoJo version of this story and I hope you guys and gals love it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>